Dulce Soledad
by Ladykiita
Summary: Es Inglaterra, termina el siglo XVIII y hay una condena eterna para la desafortunada Lily: James, su amado James, se casará con su hermana Petunia, pues ella como dice la tradición no puede hacerlo. Lo que no sabe es que el destino trae muchas sorpresas
1. Cómo empezó la pesadilla

**Dulce soledad**

_Por: Kýa Wri._

Capítulo 1: "Cómo empezó la pesadilla"

---

Sulley era un pueblito de Inglaterra a fines del siglo XVIII, pero no era un "pueblito" normal. Era un pueblo en el que la población mayoritaria tenía una mágica característica. Donde los muggles se distinguían a la primera, pero los magos eran irreconocibles. En Sulley vivían 5000 almas, cada una deseando su mayor anhelo, todas deseaban en alguna época de su vida llegar a ser de la Alta Sociedad de Sulley.

Sulley era un pueblito "prácticamente" normal. Los domingos las familias iban a la plaza central a juntarse con sus pares en familia, pues en la semana se dedicaban los niños a estudiar y los padres de las casas a trabajar. En la Plaza Central las mujeres vestían esos largos y bellos vestidos que tenían un abrigador calor en los meses cercanos de la Navidad, pero agotaban cuando se daban cuenta que se acercaba Junio, y eso imponía el calor desbordante. Los niños corrían, trepaban los árboles y las niñas, con hermosos vestidos de tela, se juntaban para presumir quién tenía la más hermosa de las muñecas.

Digamos que en Sulley, un pueblo donde el campo era el paisaje principal, existía una familia. Pero no era una familia como las otras de Sulley (aunque querían serlo). Ésta familia desde hace siglos que siempre marcó un límite en la sociedad, siempre fue conocida, siempre el apellido "Evans" estuvo marcadamente conocido.

Margot Evans era una mujer de firme carácter, quién la viera estaría de acuerdo de que era de temer. A sus 22 años estaba felizmente casada con Frank Evans, el dueño del llamado "Rancho Evans" del cual tenían caballos, gallinas, codornices y qué tantos animales. La casa en la que vivían era inmensa. La diferencia de edad entre Frank y Margot era considerable: Frank tenía 32 años. Margot lo conoció a los 17 años de edad en la plaza central, cuando aún ella pertenecía a la familia Amalle, quedando perdidamente enamorada de aquél muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello color miel y expresión cordial. A Frank siempre le simpatizó Margot, más bien, jamás se enamoró de ella. Su amor había perdido la vida hacía ya 5 años, dejando en el una gran huella.

La familia Amalle y Evans por décadas enteras tenían una relación de amistad y concordancia muy estrecha. Por eso no hubo ningún inconveniente cuando el padre de Margot y el de Frank acordaron unirlos por un lazo eterno, el matrimonio. Como se puede imaginar no hubo inconvenientes, y Margot se casó a los 18 años de edad. Margot seguía muy enamorada de Frank, pero ella sabía bien que no era recíproco, lo que siempre la incomodó un tanto, más sin saber que hacer.

A los 19 años Margot ya daba a luz a su primera hija, Amanda, quién nació con unos ojos impresionantes de color miel y una expresión de alegría que jamás desapareció a lo largo de su vida. Luego, a los 20 años quedó nuevamente encinta, y fue cuando nació su segunda hija, Petunia. Margot no podía no estar más contenta de la familia que estaba conformando. Si bien hubiera deseado tener un hijo, la alegría de que sus hijas nacieran en perfecto estado de salud y imaginarlas con más edad, casándolas, era una alegría inimaginable.

A los 11 años Frank y Margot habían acordado inscribir a sus hijas en el colegio Hogwarts que se situaba muy cerca de Sulley, y sus jornadas iban desde las 8.00 de la mañana hasta las 14.00 hrs. Ahí les enseñaban todo lo necesario para desenvolverse como buenos magos. Antes de los 11 años, las niñas serían enseñadas por una institutriz que les daría clases tanto de Lengua, como de Piano, Lógica, Francés e Historia.

Lo que jamás imaginó Margot es que a sus 22 años, en primavera, tendría una tercera hija. Ésta última siempre fue "muy especial". Margot siempre sintió que mientras ella cocinaba, su hija daba pequeñas patadas, como si pudiera sentir el olor que tenía la cocina. Pero pasó algo que no se imaginaban. La hija de Margot nació 2 meses antes de lo esperado, en el mismo piso de la cocina. Dos días después del nacimiento de la criatura, que por cierto tenía unos ojos idénticos a los de su padre, éste murió sorpresivamente de un ataque cardiaco. No podían creer en la familia Evans lo que sucedía. Por cierto, la tercera hija de la familia fue llamada Lily.

Margot, al segundo día de muerte de su amado esposo, cayó en una depresión profunda y la lactancia se le cortó, y entró en una desesperación al no saber como alimentar a su recién nacida hija. Fue como, entonces, Jaimie, la joven cocinera que tenían en la casa de sólo 17 años, pero que tenía más experiencia en la cocina que ninguna en Sulley, se ofreció para formar el estómago de la pequeña Lily Evans.

Así fue como Lily fue creciendo en ése ambiente, el de la cocina, y Jaimie se transformó en una segunda madre para Lily. Jaimie adorada tanto a la niña como su intenso amor a la cocina. Jaimie no sabía ni leer ni escribir, pero se sabía todas las recetas de cocina que uno puede imaginar, y las cocinaba como nadie. Tenía ese don escondido que nadie sabía de dónde lo había sacado. El origen de Jaimie era un secreto escondido, del que sólo Margot sabía.

Así fue como Lily fue, poco a poco, transformándose en una bella niña, que a pesar de haber nacido prematura, no tuvo secuelas. Había crecido sana y saludable.  
Pero aún no descubría lo que su destino le tendría preparado...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola . Nuevamente estoy escribiendo acá en Fanfiction, donde desaparecí casi un año completo. Éste fic está basado en una novela que leí que se llama "Como agua para chocolate" (muy buena, por cierto) así que si alguien ya la leyó, sabrá el por qué son tan similares las historias.

Luego aparecerán respectivamente los Merodeadores (James, Sirius, Remus, Peter) con sus determinados papeles. También se sabrá por qué siempre se pensó que la familia Evans tuvo sólo 2 hijas (Ósea, por qué desapareció Amanda) y el triste destino de Lily...

Ésta historia no es una común de adolescentes en Hogwarts, no es muy basada en Harry Potter, pero quería hacer algo distinto.

Nos vemos en el 2do capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado.

Escríbanme para saber si les gustó, si no, etc. Sólo les pido que sean constructivos .

Besos.

Atte

_Kýa Wri._


	2. “Por palabras empezó la tristeza

****

**Dulce soledad**

_Por: Kýa Wri._

Capítulo 2: "Por palabras empezó la tristeza."

---

Ese día, la mente fresca traía más recuerdos que la nostalgia misma.

La infancia de Lily fue, más que nada, una "normal" infancia. Hubiera sido completamente así, si es que no hubiera ocurrido un acontecimiento que la marcaría de por vida.

Frank antes de morir, junto a Margot habían acordado entregar varitas e inscribir en Hogwarts a los 11 años. Pero a Lily esa idea fue descartada ya a los 6 años de edad, luego de "El incidente del ventanal"

La casa donde vivían tenía un gran ventanal en la sala central, el cual estaba bien adornado con flores y adornos, que Mamá Margot adoraba y regaba todos y cada uno de los días. Lily pasaba jugando con Jaimie ahí, riendo y gozando. El juego que ellas tenían no tenía nada de extraño, era, simplemente, correr, tocar el ventanal sin que tocaran ninguna flor, (algo prácticamente imposible) y volver a donde mismo. Un día, Amanda y Petunia entre curiosidades al notar que Lily y Jaimie reían a carcajadas vieron el juego en el que participaban. Lily invitó a sus hermanas a unirse. Amanda interesada fue y lo intentó una vez. Pero a Petunia le daba terror, así que se quedó en un rincón. Lily, tratando de animar a Petunia, empezó a empujarla y a pelearse para que tratara de jugar, mientras que, en la furia, empujó levemente hacia delante a su hermana y algo pasó: Una energía descomunal salió de Lily, no sólo empujando a Petunia y haciéndola chocar contra el ventanal y las preciadas flores, sino que también rompiendo este mismo ventanal.

Desde ése día, Lily estaba condenada a resignarse de entrar a Hogwarts y estudiaría como lo habían echo otras tantas las mismas clases que ya tenía: Lengua, Lógica, Piano, Historia y Francés.

Todas las tardes, como siempre había sido, a las 18.00 horas exactas tenía que estar lista la hora del té. Todas las mujeres del rancho debían estar ahí: Mamá Margot, Amanda, Petunia, Lily, Jaimie y Lenna, la sirvienta. Ésta última era, por supuesto, la última en sentarse. Entre bromas y todo, el tiempo se pasaba volando y no se daban cuenta cuando sus buenas 2 horas ya habían pasado. Así era como, cuando ya todas habían acabado de comer, Mamá Margot decía:

-"Pueden levantarse de la mesa"

Así era como sabían, tenían por costumbre cada una de las mujeres repartir las labores: Mientras una llevaba las tazas y platos, la otra guardaba los animales en sus respectivos lugares, la otra guardaba lo que sobraba, la otra lavaba y secaba y otra veía que habría para el día siguiente, luego de estas acciones iban a dormir, leer o estudiar, y así acababan su día.

Lily tenía 15 años y, lógicamente, se sabía toda esta rutina de memoria, también así las visitas constantes de la institutriz (que desde los 11 años sólo le enseñaba a ella). Lily había desarrollado no sólo un talento increíble con el piano, haciéndolo de éste casi la única manera de entretenerse mientras estaba sola, sino que también en la cocina. El que Jaimie la haya cuidado desde pequeña formó una relación muy especial entre ellas. Para Lily era una segunda madre. Y para Jaime, era como la pequeña hija que jamás pudo tener.

Ése día ya eran las seis de la tarde, sus hermanas ya habían llegado de Hogwarts comentando los sucesos que pasaban allí. Lily sentía que Petunia le gustaba hacerlo especialmente para que ella se pusiera "triste". Pero Lily nunca caía en su juego, ella ya sabiendo cual eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Aún así, le hubiera gustado estudiar en Hogwarts.

Todas las mujeres del rancho estaban en aquella mesa, con mantel blanco y comida deseable, cuando par Lily comenzó su tortura. Ya todas habían terminado de comer y conversar y serían ya las 20.00 hrs. Mamá Margot se levantó y como comúnmente lo hacía, dijo:

-"Pueden levantarse de la mesa"

Pero Lily no lo hizo así. Todas se levantaron menos ella.

-"Mamá..."- Dijo balbuceando. –"Yo... Éste... Quería conversar contigo."

Mamá Margot se sentó nuevamente asombrada.

-"Pues, es que el Jueves, James Potter y su padre quieren venir a conversar contigo."

Mamá Margot se sorprendió.

-"¿Y para qué sería?..."- dijo ésta, creyendo saber el por qué.

Sin embargo, Lily, cínicamente dijo:

-"No tengo idea"- con esto se echó su rojiza y crespa cabellera hacia atrás.

-"Bueno"- respondió finalmente Mamá Margot. –"Si es para pedir tu mano eso sí, diles que no se molesten en venir, por que ya sabes que tu eres la menor, y la que me cuidará hasta mis últimos días"...

Eso fue lo que a Lily le desató la más increíble furia que jamás le había dado. 

Fue cuando le dieron los malditos recuerdos que le hacían lagrimear sus ojos...

_Sí, por que era hace un año en una hermosa primavera en la que lo había visto por primera vez. Ése Domingo caluroso, en el que ella fue aburrida a ver como sus hermanas, llenas de amigos de su misma escuela, sociabilizaban, y su madre conversaba con las señoras del pueblo. Por mientras, Lily estaba con Jaimie sentada en una banquita._

-"Bueno, y eso fue lo que pasó el Martes"- le decía Jaimie cansada.

-"Ahh... Ahora lo entiendo."

Lily veía a sus hermanas y a su madre y añadió:

-"No puedo estar más aburrida".

-"Pues deja de aburrirte"- dijo Jaime, con una sonrisa pícara.-"Hay un chico bien buen mozo que te está mirando."

-"¿QUÉ!"- gritó impactada y emocionada Lily. –"DONDE!"

-"No grites, ni mires Lilianne!".- le dijo Jaimie empujándola un poco. –"Está justo al lado de los arbustos... Mira disimuladamente".

Fue cuando Lily esperó unos instantes y miró hacia los arbustos. Efectivamente, había un chico mirándola. Cuando ella dirigió su fulminante mirada, el chico justamente la derivó hacia otro lugar. Pero el chico no estaba sólo. Estaba, además, conversando con otros 3 chicos que estaban a su alrededor, con los que reía y hablaba animadamente.

-"¿Cómo se llamará esa chica?"- preguntaba James Potter a sus amigos. –"No debe tener más de 16 años... ¿Por qué no estará en Hogwarts?

-"¿Cuál?"- preguntó Peter. –"¿Cuál chica?"

-"Una que ha estado mirando detenidamente hace como 10 minutos"- respondió con una sonrisita Sirius Black. –"Aquella que está sentada en la banca con ésa otra mujer... muy... bella... también..."

El último chico que no había hablado, contestó las dudas.

-"Yo la conozco..."

Era evidente. Remus Lupin, un famoso y joven (medico mágico), era el mejor en el pequeño pueblo, y el encargado de curar cada una de las extrañas enfermedades. A Lily la había conocido una vez, el año pasado, cuando la curó de una depresión endógena. Remus, quién había salido sólo hace dos años de Hogwarts, se impresionó de la belleza de Lily, en especial, el "ángel" que tenía.

-"Es Lily Evans..."- dijo finalmente Remus. –"La curé el año pasado"

-"¿De qué?"- le dijo riendo Peter. –"¿De qué la curaste? De... ¿romantisitis aguditis?"

Los chicos rieron alrededor, menos James, que estaba impresionado en la belleza de aquélla chica.

-"Idiota."- le dijo sonriendo Remus. –"Lo único que sé es que fue castigada y por eso no va a Hogwarts. Y que su madre, es de temer."

-"Oh, es una lástima."- añadió Sirius, pensando. –"De verdad es bonita, podría habernos tocado en Gryffindor, quién sabe que habría pasado."

Sirius, en ese momento, recibió una patada de James, y dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó Sirius tocándose su pierna. –"Tus entrenamientos de Quidditch te obligan a desquitarte conmigo?"

-"Yo... Yo... Conoceré a esa chica."- dijo decidido James.

Así fue como los cuatro chicos fueron donde se encontraban Jaimie y Lily. Tenían la cuartada perfecta: Iría Remus a saludarlas, y por cortesía, los tres restantes chicos.

-"Buenos días, Srtas."- fue a saludar Remus educadamente, llegando hacia las bancas con los 3 chicos.

-"Hola, muy buenos días."- respondió Jaimie, sonriendo.

-"Hola"- dijo con una sonrisa Lily. El rostro de Remus se le hacía muy, muy familiar. –"¿Le conozco... acaso? Discúlpeme la pregunta"

Remus rió.

-"Si si, por supuesto que sí. El año pasado le curé de una desagradable enfermedad."

Lily reflexionó, tomando uno de sus pequeños mechones y enroscándolo.

-"Ahh, claro que si!."

Remus y Lily rieron un poco. Jaime, en ese momento, entró en la conversación.

-"¿Y ellos, quienes son?"- le preguntó a Remus por los chicos que habían detrás de él, callados.

-"Ah, ellos son unos amigos que me hice en mis años de Hogwarts..."- Remus los llamó con una sonrisa. –"Vengan chicos."

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la banca. Lily y Jaimie se pararon.

-"Bueno, ellas son Lily Evans y Jaimie."- dijo, haciendo una pausa. –"Ellos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettegrew, amigos del colegio..."

-"Encantados."- dijeron éstos.

-"Si, muy encantado..." – dijo James, viendo los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Lily Potter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Segundo capítulo.

Me demoré en actualizar por un simple motivo: Me fui a Inglaterra de intercambio un mes, y por esa razón no subí este capitulo xD.

Les tengo una mala y grave noticia (al menos para mi). **PROHIBIÓ** contestar los reviews en los Fanfics, lo que a mi me parece muy injusto por que es la única forma que tengo de contactarme con ustedes, y me doy cuenta que me la están privando. Pero no nos vamos a quedar sentados esperando... ¡Se viene lo grande!... Así que por favor si les llega un mail con el tema de (de mi, por ejemplo, mi email es ) No lo borren! Y traten de cooperar por favor! Para mi es muy triste no poder responder ahora sus reviews, por eso mismo estoy mandando este mensaje. Si me pueden dejar su email en los reviews... Se los agradecería infinitamente. Si les llega un mail mío ya saben con qué fin es.

No tengo mucho comentario sobre el capítulo, disculpen pero estoy re-apurada poniéndome al día con el colegio después del intercambio (En Chile es invierno! Jejeje TT)

Los quiero muchísimo, a pesar de que no puedo contestar sus reviews ya saben que para mi son una gran alegría y los leo todos y los tomo en cuenta.

Saluditosh y nos vemos al 3r. Cap.

_Kýa Wri._


	3. Y no se daba por rendido

**Dulce soledad**

_Por: Kýa Wri._

Capítulo 3: "Y no se daba por rendido."

---

Lily seguía pensando en esa, como ella consideraba, "estúpida" y "tonta" tradición. No se la podía sacar, pues, tenía muchas dudas, por ejemplo, tenía la curiosidad de saber quién habría iniciado aquella tradición, pues sería bueno decirle a esa encantadora e ingeniosa persona que su perfectísimo plan tenía una falla: Si Lily no podía casarse ni tener hijos, entonces¿Quién la cuidaría a ella hasta morir¿Y qué pasaba con las mujeres que casaban y no podían tener hijos, es más, quería saber¿Cuáles fueron las investigaciones que se llevaron a cabo para concluir que era la hija menor la que debía cuidar a la madre, y no la mayor¿Se había tomado alguna vez en cuenta la opinión de las hijas afectadas¿Les importaban acaso como hijas¿Ellas podían amar...¿O ni si quiera eso se les permitía ya?.

Pero por más que Lily se preguntara y preguntara, ella sabía muy en el fondo, que todas esas interrogantes no tenían respuesta alguna. En su familia se obedecía y listo. Su madre, muy enojada, no le dirigió la palabra a Lily en una semana. La madre de Lily le volvió a dirigir la palabra un miércoles en la tarde, cuando ella revisaba los vestidos que las niñas habían cocido. El de Lily era el más perfecto y bello, pero notó un pequeñísimo detalle, no lo había hilvanado antes de coser.

-"Lily, te felicito."- le dijo a la pelirroja. –"¡Las puntadas no pueden estar más perfectas, pero no lo hilvanaste¿verdad?"

-"No"- dijo Lily asombrada de que le hubiera dirigido nuevamente la palabra.

-"Entonces lo vas a tener que deshacer entero. Lo hilvanas, lo coses nuevamente y después de todo vienes para que te lo revise."- dijo cortante. Lily le dirigió una mirada estupefacta¡pero si ya casi lo había terminado! –"Esto para que recuerdes que el flojo y el mezquino andan doble por su camino."

-"Pero"- respondió Lily sorprendida e incómoda.-"Pero eso es cuando uno se equivoca, y usted me ha dicho que mi vestido era el más..."

-"¿Vamos a empezar NUEVAMENTE con la rebeldía, Muchachita?"- le dirigió enojada.

-"Perdóname, mami, no lo volveré a hacer más."

Con esto, Lily logró calmar la ira de su madre. Lily sabía que Mamá Margot consideraba que las palabras "madre" y "mamá" sonaban muy despectivas, por lo que educó a sus tres hijas a que la llamaran "Mami", con esto, logrando Lily variados castigos.

Pero esta tranquilidad duró unos pocos momentos, pues al día siguiente, un día de cielo azul increíble, apareció James Potter en la puerta, con su padre. Así fue como, cuando tocaron la puerta, Lily corrió al ventanal con Jaimie para saber de quién se trataba, tal fue la sorpresa que se quedó sin habla.

-"Pero... Jaimie!"- dijo con asombro. –"¿Qué hace aquí!"

Era natural, pues Lily hacía pocos días le había mandando por medio de una carta (la que estaba empapada con lágrimas) a James que rehusara con la causa, que ella no podía casarse. El hermano de Jaimie, quién se encargó de llevarle dicha carta, le juró que se la había entregado al destinario. Por eso era tal la sorpresa de que aún así, explicando toda la situación, se dignaran a aparecer.

Mamá Margot con una sonrisa los hizo pasar hacia la sala, les sirvió té, se comportó muy amablemente y así, les explicó la razón por la cual no podía Lily casarse. James parecía decepcionado, y su padre, reflexivo.

-"Pero si su intención, señor Potter, es que su hijo se case, le puedo poner a disposición a mi hija Petunia, sólo dos años mayor que Lily, que puede casarse, naturalmente."

Lenna, quién se dirigía hacia la sala con una bandeja llevando té y galletas, al escuchar esto casi la volteó. Disculpándose, se retiró rápidamente de la sala y fue hacía la cocina, donde Amanda, Petunia, Lily y Jaimie esperaban noticias con ansias.

-"¡Déjenme decir que su madre se volvió completamente loca!"- dijo en voz baja. –"¡Habla de matrimonio e hijos como si fuera todo una ensalada¡Si está mala se cambia, no, no¡no puede ser así!"

Lily escuchaba lo que Lenna decía, claro, a su exagerada manera. Ella sabía que tan mentirosa podía ser Lenna, por lo cual Lily decidió no angustiarse, estaba ciega a pensar que su James, su amado James, se casaría con Petunia. ¡Como podía¿Acaso su relación no fue nada?

Recordaba ese día en el cual se dieron su primer beso, como si fuera ayer...

_Fue en aquella fiesta que se hizo del verano hacía un año. Era en la plaza central, en la pérgola. Todo Sulley estaba invitado, era una noche fresca y cautivadora... Las casi 800 niñas que estaban vestían y lucían preciosas. A pesar de que Jaimie no tenía tantos vestidos para esa ocasión, Lily consiguió prestarle uno para que no se quedara en la casa como había dicho Mamá Margot. Lily estaba muy sencillamente vestida, pero su belleza la remplazaba. Sus hermanas corrían de un lado a otro con sus amigas, emocionadas, mientras Jaimie y Lily tan sólo saludaban calmadamente a los invitados._

De pronto, vio corriendo a James que se dirigía a su amiga Lily con alegría. Si, desde que se conocieron, formaron una linda amistad. Solían jugar como niños. Lily lo consideraba una bella persona y un muy buen amigo, y, aunque al principio, James sólo estaba interesado en su apariencia física y en conquistarla, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que era más que eso, y comenzó a enamorarse de ella. A Lily le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Recordaba que las ultimas veces que se juntaron, un gran cosquilleo recorría su estomago y su cuerpo, la ponía nerviosa, se le entrecortaba la voz... No sabía por que era, no lo entendía en aquel momento, nunca había sentido nada igual.

-"Hola Jaimie, hola Lily"- saludó James a las chicas, estas hicieron lo mismo. James se dirigió hacia Jaimie. –"Linda¿te puedo quitar a Lily por un momento? Necesito hablar con ella."

Jaimie sonrió pícaramente y miró a Lily con una sonrisa de complicidad. Jaimie era la única persona a quién Lily le había confesado lo que sentía.

-"Por supuesto que sí, pero cuídamela."- Dijo emocionada Jaimie.

-"Créeme, lo haré"- respondió James con una sonrisa.

Siguieron por un camino de piedras que había, alejándose un poco de la multitud.

-"¿Qué pasa, James¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?"- preguntó nerviosa Lily. No se imaginaba lo que pasaría luego.

-"No te preocupes tanto, yo sé lo que hago..."- le respondió con una sonrisa James. La abrazó y luego de separarse, comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. James descendió por el brazo de Lily y, lentamente, le tomó la mano.

Caminaron por un rato por el parque, hasta que fueron a la misma banca en la que se conocieron.

-"¿Te acuerdas de esta banca, James? Aquí te conocí."

-"Sí..." dijo, sentándose. Lily también se sentó, y James la rodeó con su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Mi.. Mira las estre.. estrellas..."- dijo nerviosa Lily, al ver como se comportaba James.-"Están... tan lindas hoy"

-"No tanto como tú..."

Lily se ruborizó al máximo, no podía creer que le estaba diciendo eso.

-"Te quiero, mi niña."

Con esto, sus rostros se fueron acercando, impulsados por la mano de James, y pronto, cortaron la poca distancia que había entre ellos, y un hermoso, y primer beso, fue dado a la pequeña Lily"...

  
-------------------------------------------------------

Dado a que me enteré de la noticia, si puedo contestar reviews:D No muy largos, pero pueda hacerlo! Que alegría.!

**.Tristenia.**: Hola mi niña! Yo estoy bien XD un poco enferma, pero bueno, oye! Me encantó Hogwarts Chile! Me fascinó xD jajajaja voy a ir siempre! Que bueno que te guste el fic, quiero opiniones xD!... Te quiero mucho!

**Krlita Potter**¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Muy agradable haberte conocido el otro día por MSN niña. Sí! Me fui de Intercambio, como te había contado, pero es un plan de mi colegio, mi profesor nos contó que en Chile sólo dos colegios lo hacían, el nuestro y uno de Chuquicamata O.oU, en fin, es una lástima, es muy bueno ese viaje, aprendes demasiado! Que bueno que te guste el fic, me emociono! Ay! Mándame opiniones sobre este capitulo. Besitosh.

**Annione**: Muchas gracias hermosa! Ojalá que este tambien!

**Kaione**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan bellos ), la verdad me esfuerzo mucho escribiendo bien y todo eso. Lily no sufrirá tanto, ósea, bueno un poquito, Jejeje, pero la historia tiene su brillo. ¿Te gustó este capitulo? Sígueme escribiendo para saber como va, de pronto me puedes contar también de ti D, besitosh.

**Yuuko Ichihara**: Hola niña¿Cómo estás? No, nunca me lo habías dicho, pero bueno es una alegría saber que así lo piensas y que te gusta como escribo. ¡Oye! Que bueno que quedé en la misma casa que tu! Jajajaj lo vamos a pasar muyy bien ) XD! Ayy ya no puedo esperar al próximo sábado TT!

**Hakkai**: Gracias a ti estoy respondiendo los reviews hoy! Gracias xD para la próxima cuéntame que te pareció! Si, deberían aprender más inglés estas niñas de hoy en día. Kya se soba la cabeza moviéndola en forma de negación, Uf, no hay remedio! XD

Aaaanyway, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Cuídense y envíenme reviews! TT

Atte.

_Kya Wri._


	4. El Pastel

**Dulce soledad**

_Por: Kýa Wri._

Capítulo 4: "El Pastel"

---

Su padre simplemente no lo entendía.

-"Entonces, hijo, ¿te casarás sin amor?"- le inquirió extrañado.

-"No padre... No."- le contestó de manera comprensiva. –"Me caso teniendo el más intenso amor por Lily, ¿acaso no lo ves, Padre, si no te permitieran casarte con aquella mujer que amas y deseas, y ves que la única manera de estar con ella es casándote con un familiar suyo, ¿no lo harías?

Lenna no pudo seguir escuchando su conversación mientras los espiaba, sus voces se hacían más lejanas a sus oídos. 

- - -

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos terribles y "asquerosas" semanas en las que Lily había caído en el más profundo insomnio. Noches en las que lloraba y recordaba lo cálidos que eran sus labios, el contacto de sus lenguas...

-"Lily, Lily..."- le dijo tiernamente Jaimie.-" Levántate, hay que cocinar el pastel..."

Lily se tiró contra sus piernas y lloró desconsoladamente. No lo entendía... ¿Por qué su madre quería hacerla sufrir así? Primero no permitiendo que se casase, luego, obligándola a hacer el pastel del propio matrimonio...

-"No... No Jaimie. No quiero..."- le dijo de manera cortante y débil.

-"Mira Lily"- le dijo enojada Jaimie mientras le quitaba la sábana de encima. –"No puede ser que toda la vida vayas a estar triste, yo sé que no es para alegrarse ni mucho menos, pero en la vida muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan..."- Lily la miraba atónita. –"Así que te levantas y me ayudas a hacer la crema pastelera."-

Así fue como Lily finalmente se levantó (de manera débil y desanimada, hay que decir) a preparar el pastel que sería saboreado a costa de la felicidad de ella misma.

Lily batía y batía con frenesí, queriendo terminar el castigo se le había impuesto. Sólo tenía que batir dos huevos más y la masa para el pastel estaría acabada. Era lo único que quedaba por hacer, todo lo demás estaba listo. En la cocina sólo quedaban Jaimie y Mamá Margot. Amanda, Petunia y Lenna estaban dando los últimos toques al precioso vestido de novia que usaría Petunia en su boda...  
Jaimie con un gran alivio, tomó el penúltimo huevo para partirlo. Lily, con un grito, impidió que lo hiciera.

-"¡No!"

Suspendió la batida y tomó el huevo entre sus manos. Claramente escuchaba piar a un pollo dentro del cascarón. Acercó el huevo a su oído y escuchó con más fuerza los pillidos. Mamá Margot suspendió lo que estaba haciendo y con voz fuerte preguntó:

-"¿Qué pasa, ¿Qué fue ese grito?"

-"¡Es que dentro de este huevo hay un pollo! Jaimie no lo oyó, pero yo sí."

-"¿Un pollo?"- dijo en forma sarcástica Mamá Margot. –"¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca ha pasado nada así en los pollos de conserva!"

De dos zancadas, llegó hasta donde estaba Lily, le arrebató el huevo de las manos y lo partió. Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-"¡Abre los ojos y mira a tu pollo!"-

Lily abrió los ojos cautelosamente, y se dio cuenta que su "pollo" no era nada más que un huevo, y bastante fresco.

- "Escúchame bien, Lilianne, me estás colmando la paciencia, no te voy a permitir que empieces con locuras. ¡Ésta es la primera y la última! ¡O te aseguro que te arrepentirás!"

Lily nunca entendió muy bien que fue lo que escuchó esa noche. Si lo que pasó fue producto del cansancio, o una alucinación de su mente. Pero, sin embargo, volvió a la batida, creyendo que era lo más conveniente. No quería investigar cual era el límite de la paciencia de su madre. 

Jaimie, después de preparar durante tres días veinte platillos diferentes, se encontraba muerta de cansancio y no veía la hora de terminar todo aquello. Lily, ese día, no era muy buena ayudante que digamos, ella no daba más. En ningún momento se había quejado y Jaimie sentía que ya era suficiente.  
Jaimie observó que Mama Margot se retiraba de la cocina y se dirigía hacia las habitaciones. Jaimie lanzó un gran suspiro. Abrazó cálidamente a Lily.

-"Mi niña, llora, aprovecha de llorar, ahora que nadie te ve. Por que no quiero que llores mañana, menos enfrente de Petunia."- le dijo cálidamente.

Jaimie suspendió la batida del pastel por que vio (sin saber exactamente que le sucedía) que Lily entraba en un colapso nervioso. Tiritaba, lloraba, no podía hablar. Con suerte moverse.

-"Ya mi niña, calma, mira, queda poco. Ya vamos a terminar"- le dijo de forma consoladora, mientras apretaba a Lily fuertemente. Sin embargo, se tardaron más de lo que creían, ya que las lágrimas de Lily no dejaban que la crema se espesara como era correspondido.

Así fue como abrazadas, Jaimie y Lily se quedaron dormidas juntas, llorando hasta que las lágrimas de Lily no le dieran más.

Cada vez quedaba menos para el matrimonio, y afortunadamente Lily con Jaimie ya habían preparado varios frascos con conservas. Gracias a eso evitaron el tener que preparar la mermelada el mismo día. Mientras Lily batía la mermelada se dio cuenta que James topó con ella en la cocina. Él tenía que ir al pueblo a entregar unas invitaciones.

En cuanto Jaimie lo vio entrar a la cocina, salió casi corriendo, excusándose de que tenía que ir a recoger frijoles. Lily, de la sorpresa, dejó caer unas guindas al piso.  
James rápidamente fue a ayudarla a recogerlos. Y al inclinarse, pudo ver una parte de las piernas de Lily que quedaban al descubierto.  
Lily, roja como la sangre, y tratando de que no la mirara, se dejó caer su falda, y sin querer, patio a James con su pie.

-"Perdóname James..."- le dijo con una voz entre lastimosa y cortante. –"¿Te hice daño?"

-"No tanto como el que yo te he hecho a ti, mi niña. Por favor déjame darte explicaciones..."

-"No necesito ninguna explicación."

-"Es necesario que me dejes dirigirte unas palabras..."

-"¡NO! ¡DIJE QUE NO!"- le gritó Lily a James, éste, impresionado, se alejó de ella. –"Una vez lo hice ¿¡No te acuerdas, ¡Y resultó ser una mentira, No quiero escucharte más..."

Dicho esto último, Lily salió rápidamente de la cocina, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

---------------

Bu! Kya sale rápidamente de la pantalla. ¡He vuelto!. Me demoré mucho... Lo sé... Quizás ya ninguna de ustedes mis niñas lean mi fic, tengo que darles una explicación, sé que demoré muchos meses, pero tuve un año complicado, muy triste... Pero este 2006 tengo la certeza de que será mejor, y no dejaré este fic botado...

Bueno, los reviews ).

**Andreita Lupin**: Hola niña, gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te haya gustado, ahora actualicé.. Un poco tarde... Lo sé.. Lo siento ( pero seguiré adelante!.

**Annie Ryddle:** Jajajaja, Hola!. Morí con tu review, eso de "parvulitos" me mató. Pero bien. Mira ya sé que no cumplí con tus deseos... Actualicé como 6 meses después... Pero lo hice... Espero que sigas acá leyéndome... Y opinando acerca de la historia ).

**Ktta**: Bueno amiga... Sé que ahora estas en la playa y difícilmente leas esto.. ¡Deja mis capítulos cortos! XD Simplemente no sirvo para escribir largos...  
Bueno mi niña, cuídese y gracias por su review. Sabe que la quiero muchísimo.

**Jane Black**: Jajjajaja xD De todos los reviews, este me identificó demasiado xD. Niña, yo también odio a Petunia.. Y... Ay... Dios... Yo también amaría estar así... Sóla con el... Oh... deseos... ( Supongo que algún día estaré así con mi James personal (Jajajaj) besos niña, cuídate mucho.

**Arwenej**: Primero que nada, ¡Gracias! Y lindo nick. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo, ya que de original.. No sé, como está basada. Lo que sé es que yo le pongo más de algunas partes que uno quisiera xD... Eso... Cuídate niña! 

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!  
"_La Boda "_

Atte.

_Kya Wri._


End file.
